Dear Ms Tango
by Reno of the Troika
Summary: A story of friendship between two devoted fangirls at a party hosted by the infamous Uchiha brothers. Dedicated to Ms. Tango!


Title: Dear Ms. Tango  
Author: Cloudy Moonshine  
Rating: K  
Summary: A story of friendship between two devoted fangirls at a party hosted by the infamous Uchiha brothers. Dedicated to dear Ms. Tango!  
Dedicated to Ms. Tango  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ::tear, tear::

* * *

"PR-------" 

"Shhh!!!"

Two figures stood in front of two huge doors. Grand doors. The type of doors you only can imagine seeing in mansions. Of course, this wasn't any ordinary mansion. And the ball behind those doors was no ordinary ball. Inside held the dream of any devout fangirl.

A party led by the most popular bachelors of all time: Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Brothers, yes, but two very different brothers, special in their own rights.

But the two figures outside the ball were neither Sasuke nor Itachi. They were the two most devoted fangirls. And there names were…

"Wait, what names did we choose again?" The second figure asked.

"Well… did we even choose names?"

The first and second figure both groaned simultaneously. They had made huge plans to sneak into this ball and…forgot to get codenames?!! How could this be?

"Well…" the second figure said, "You could be Ms. Tango…"

"Wha! That doesn't sound superbly cool. And that's really close to my real name."

"But…. I like it!"

"Fine." The first figure, now Ms. Tango, smirked. This was, of course, uncharacteristic of her. She was the nicest, sweetest person anyone could ever meet. However, that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. "I get to choose your name though…"

The second figure sighed. "As long as it has nothing to do with derivatives…"

Ms. Tango pouted. "But…"

The second figure paled. "You were seriously considering… no… NO WAY!!! You know how much sense they make to me. Zero."

Ms. Tango looked down… "But I understand them… and if you just applied them like— "

"Nope." The second figure grinned. "No chance. Derivatives are not an option. Even if they work and solve all of life's problems, they create my life's problems…"

"Fine, fine. No derivatives. How about Ms. Piranha?"

"No. NO!!! I've been called that too many times…" Shudder.

"Ms. Parthenon?"

"That's way second grade. My dad beat you to it."

"Hmm… You know, you're rejecting every name I give you. But I shall not give up because I am the amazing Ms. Tango. I shalt think of something!"

A moment of silence. "You got nothing?"

"Yeah...unless… Ms. Saku----"

"NOO!! That is a taboo word in my vocabulary. Not allowed!"

"Sa-ku-ra…"

"No!!!" The second figure fell to the ground, twitching. "How could you…"

Ms. Tango laughed. "It's okay. I'll call you Ms. Beep"

"You're really pushing it, you know. If anyone ever writes this wonderful moment of our lives on paper, they'll have to replace it since it's such an amazing name. But," she grinned, "that's fine with me as long as I'm not the one writing it."

Ms. Tango looked at her imploringly.

Ms Beep sighed. "I have to write it?"

Nod.

"…"

A noise from behind the grand ballroom doors alerted them that Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke had entered the room. Why else would there be shouts coming from within? Ms.Tango and Ms. Beep looked at each other, joy apparent in their eyes.

"Shall we?"

"Of course."

The two girls opened the doors slightly and snuck in. And what a sight to behold! The room was huge. There were silver and green decorations all around, though the floor was constructed of elegantly displayed black and white tiles. It was a room befit for a king in it's size and color.

Ms. Tango and Ms. Beep walked nonchalantly towards the refreshments, keeping an eye out for the kings of the party. Once they picked up some water to help with their disguise, they walked to the edge of the room. After all, they were going to enjoy themselves. It was a party!

Ms. Beep asked, "Where do you figure they are?"

Ms. Tango gestured her head towards a huge crowd. "They're probably at the center of it all. It'll be hard to escape."

Shouts of confusion were heard from the center of the crowd. "Where'd they go?" and "Hey, you're not him?" were echoing around the room.

"Aah… so they escaped. Smart."

"Of course they are!"

They went into fangirl mode, but sadly, it could not last forever. They were interrupted when they heard a strange voice ask, "Who are you two? You're not like the other blubbering idiots in the room."

It was a dream come true. Uchiha Sasuke actually spoke, and not just to anyone. To them!

"Uh.. hi! I'm Ms. Beep and this dear friend next to me is Ms. Tango."

Sasuke nodded. "Nice to meet you. This is my brother, Uchiha Itachi, and I'm Uchiha Sasuke." The silent figure next to Sasuke gave a small nod. "Sorry, he's not very talkative. When he does talk…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "All he talks about is the wonders of derivatives…"

"Really!" Ms. Beep exclaimed. "Funny, that's what Ms. Tango does. She insists they solve life's problems…"

Itachi took a look at Ms. Tango. "So you know about derivatives?"

"Of course!" Ms. Tango exclaimed. "This past year, I found in physics class that..."

Ms. Beep slowly slipped away, covering her ears. Derivatives.. the terror of her life... she was probably over-exaggerating the whole issue... but ... derivatives?

"I see you don't like hearing about them either."

Ms. Beep jumped. She hadn't expected the Uchiha Sasuke to follow her. "Yeah... they probably make sense in some twisted way, but I admit my education is severely lacking in that subject..." she said gravely.

"Well it makes Aniki happy to find someone with the same interests. What's your friend like?"

Ms. Beep's eyes brightened. "Ms. Tango? Wow, that's an amazing question. She's a lot of things. I could say what other people say and tell you she's incredibly smart. I only met her a couple of years ago, but she's already a very dear friend. Even though she likes derivatives" shudder "she's a great person!"

"...That was kinda passionate..."

"Hey, she gave me the best thing in life."

"Ah." Sasuke nodded. "You must've really liked your Christmas presents."

"Christmas presents?" Ms. Beep's head turned to the side. "Oh yes, she got me the best presents. She also got me one of the things I wanted to most!" (takes a minute to pull out present and look at it adoringly). "But that wasn't what I was talking about."

"..."

"It's called friendship, dear Sasuke."

"Hn. Whatever."

Ms. Beep walked away, a scowl on her face. "Why is it that he still doesn't know what friendship? He has a loud-mouth blond for his best friend."

"What's wrong?" Ms. Tango suddenly appeared.

Ms. Beep smiled. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Let's go, Ms. Tango."

Ms. Tango gave Ms. Beep a weird look before leaving with Ms. Beep at her side.

* * *

Dear Ms. Tango. 

You're one of the best friends a girl could ask for.

Happy belated Birthday and Merry Christmas!

From Ms. Beep


End file.
